Sirius' girl
by ForeverSilencez
Summary: Sirius likes Sapphire, and they end up dating. However Sapphire never seems to show her love for him, and treats him like a friend. Will Sapphire show her love for Sirius? SiriusOC
1. Going soft

DarkAngel237: I'm not sure exactly how I got this idea in the first place. I guess it just popped into my head. Well, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Sirius: Umm…why do I have to be with her again?

DarkAngel237: Because this is my fanfic, and I control your every move and I'm making you guys go together!

Sirius: fine, fine…wait…who am I being paired up with anyways? Is she hot?

DarkAngel237: Oh yea… your being paired up with Sapphire.

Sirius: Oo! Nice name…

DarkAngel237: yea, yea…now would you like to do the disclaimer?

Sirius: SURE! DarkAngel237 does not own Harry Potter, even though she wished she owned me!

DarkAngel237: I never said that!!

Sirius: hehe…

------------

It was the first week of Lily and Sapphire's 5th year at Hogwarts. Lily and Sapphire were in the common room, doing their homework at a table in the corner. The Marauders were goofing off on the other side of the room right next to the fireplace. Even if they were all the way on the other side of the room, you could hear their laughing and talking from where Lily and Sapphire was.

"Must they be so loud?" Sapphire complained to Lily for the 5th time.

"What did you expect? They are the Marauders," Lily sighed, more concentrated on her potion essay then talking to Sapphire.

"I can't concentrate with all this noise!" Sapphire complained.

"Sapphire, you can never concentrate, with noise, nor without noise," Lily replied looking up at Sapphire.

"Well, I concentrate better without noise!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Actually, you don't," Lily replied and shook her head.

"Fine, you win…" Sapphire said and slowly went back to her essay.

"Look, if you want to go over there any talk to the Marauders, go," Lily sighed.

"Its not that!!" Sapphire replied.

"Well either way, look who is coming over here," Lily said as she turned her head looking at the Marauders.

"What do they want now?" Sapphire asked, looking at the Marauders. Its not that Sapphire doesn't like the Marauders, because she, herself is a troublemaker as well, but it was just that she didn't like boys. She thought they were ignorant, idiotic, and immature.

"Hey girls!" James said, as he walked over to Lily's table with the rest of the Marauders.

"What do you want?" Sapphire growled cruelly at James.

"Don't have to be so mean," James replied innocently.

"Don't you see we are trying to write our essays here?" Lily said, looking up at James.

"Or are you blind?" Sapphire added.

"Ouch, that hurt Sapphire," Sirius said suddenly. Sapphire glared at Sirius and he backed away.

"What DO you want anyways?" Lily asked James, ignoring Sapphire and Sirius.

"Can't a guy just come here to talk?" James replied coolly.

"No," Sapphire responded before Lily could say anything.

"You know, you should be going to sleep right about now, unless you're going to sneak out again," Lily said coolly.

"H-how did you know?" James stuttered in shock.

"Connections, Potter, connections," Lily responded.

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Take off house points? Detention?" Sirius teased.

"Rather, just hurt you," Sapphire said. Sirius had moved closer to Sapphire and Sapphire was the only one who noticed and was about to kick Sirius.

"No, I'm not going to do any of that," Lily said, "Well maybe detention."

"Too close Black, too close," Sapphire warned Sirius. Sirius for once looked scared of Sapphire and backed away.

"Get a hold of yourself Sapphire," Lily said looking at Sapphire's threatening face.

"Sorry Lily, I just can't stand boys," Sapphire said calmly.

"Yes, I know…" Lily said.

"Ahem, we're standing right here!" Sirius interrupted.

"Oh really? I never knew that!" Sapphire said sarcastically

"Yup!" Sirius said stupidly, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Stupid, I was being sarcastic," Sapphire replied shaking her head. Everyone laughed except for Sirius.

"You know, Sirius fancies you, Sapphire," Remus grinned.

"Is it true, Black?" Sapphire said in shock and looked at Sirius who was blushing.

"Yes, of course. Would you do me the honor of going out with me, my lady?" Sirius asked Sapphire.

"Why of course…" Sapphire replied.

"Really?" Sirius said, having his hopes up.

"No…" Sapphire replied. Everyone laughed except for Sirius, who was, for the first time, rejected.

A month had passed, and Sirius got a new girlfriend, however he could never get his mind off Sapphire. Lily and Sapphire had became friends with the Marauders and often hanged out with them. Lily and James seemed to get along really well and they seemed to become closer everyday.

"Well, guess what next weekend is!" Sirius said gladly one morning as everyone sat down at the table in the Grand Hall.

"What?" Sapphire asked miserably. She was doing really badly in all her classes and she didn't look forward to them.

"Hogsmeade trip!" Sirius replied happily.

"Yippee…" Sapphire said unenthusiastically.

"Come on Sapphire, you should be more happy," Remus said looking worried at Sapphire.

"You wouldn't be so happy if you were doing badly in all your classes…" Sapphire responded.

"Sapphire?! The oh so smart Sapphire is doing badly in all her classes?!" Sirius teased.

"She wouldn't be doing so bad, if she would at least stay up in her classes," Lily said.

"I can't help it…" Sapphire replied rubbing her eyes.

"Yea, you sneak out every night…where do you go anyways?" Lily asked.

"I do NOT sneak out every night!" Sapphire replied.

"So are you saying when I wake up in the middle of the night to find you not there, every night might I add, I was just hallucinating?" Lily asked.

"I don't go out every night!" Sapphire yelled, and she stomped out of the Grand Hall.

"Sapphire!" Sirius said and ran after her.

"What's up with you Lils, you seem to be a bit moody," James asked.

"Its nothing," Lily said looking down at her plate.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yea…" Lily replied.

"Sapphire!" Sirius said running over to Sapphire who was hugging a pole outside, "What's wrong?"

"She knows…" Sapphire whispered.

"Knows what?" Sirius asked.

"Every night…I go and visit my brother, since he is a first year, but my brother is in Slytherin…" Sapphire cried, "and if dad finds out, he'll be so mad…"

"Slytherin?!" Sirius exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, " Sapphire cried. Sirius looked at Sapphire and pulled her towards him and away from the pole. Sapphire hugged Sirius tightly crying into him, and there they stood.

"Sapphire? I'm sorry…" Lily said slowly opening the door to find Sirius hugging Sapphire and she slowly closed the door and went back to the Grand Hall.

"So what's up?" James asked as Lily sat down next to him.

"Sirius is HUGGING Sapphire," Lily smiled.

"Wait till Becky hears this," James looked worried as Becky, Sirius' girlfriend, walked over.

"Where's Sirius?" Becky asked.

"Oh, he went to the bathroom," James replied quickly.

"Oh…" Becky muttered.

"So…let's go in…your all wet," Sirius said letting go of Sapphire who stopped crying. Sirius wrapped his cloak around Sapphire and walked her into the Grand Hall with his arm around her. Sapphire was looking down at the floor, too depressed to look up.

"Sirius?!" Becky said surprised at what she saw.

"Becky! I can explain!" Sirius replied quickly.

"That your arm is around her?!" Becky exclaimed angrily.

"She is a very close friend of mine and I'm just helping her out!" Sirius replied. Sapphire stared at the ground trying to be invisible. She wished she wasn't there and she didn't want other people to see that she was crying nor hear Becky and Sirius fight. She felt that this was all her fault.

"QUIET!" Lily yelled, and everything suddenly became silent. "First of all, Sapphire is right there, second of all, Becky, Sirius was just helping out his friend, and third of all…does anyone notice that Sapphire is shivering and dripping wet?!" Sapphire was shocked that Lily noticed her and was trying to help her. Lily walked over to Sapphire and asked her if she was all right in a very quiet and soothing voice. Sapphire nodded slowly, but she felt weak and cold.

"James, help me bring Sapphire to the hospital wing," Sirius said suddenly, with a really worried expression on his face. No one has ever seen Sirius worried except for the Marauders and they knew that this was serious.

"L-lily…" Sapphire whispered.

"Yes?" Lily asked quietly.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Sapphire replied and fell over.

-----------

DarkAngel237: I was going to end it sooner and make it the prologue, but I guess I went overboard with it? ;;; I guess I ended up liking to write this story more then I thought I did.

Sirius: She also wishes that she were Sapphire!

DarkAngel237: No I don't!!

Sirius: Yes you do…you know you love me…-

DarkAngel237: No I don't!!

Sirius: you even sai-

DarkAngel237: covers Sirius' mouth Shut up! Looks at the audience Please review!

Sirius: bites DarkAngel237

DarkAngel237: ouch! Sirius!! Chases after Sirius


	2. A dream just beginning

DarkAngel237: Sorry this chapter took so long...;; I was lazy...ask you can see...well you should already know that...;;;

Sirius: You promised me that you would give me a piece of pineapple!! **Tackles** **DarkAngel237**

DarkAngel237: NO!! MINE!!** Eats pineapple**

Sirius: NO FAIR!!

James: Shut up...--;;;;;

DarkAngel237: Ah, there you are James! Will you do the disclaimer for me please?

Sirius: WHAT ABOUT ME?! I WANT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!

DarkAngel237: You did it last chapter!

Sirius: SO?!

James: SHUT UP!

DarkAngel237 & Sirius: ...0.0''

James: DarkAngel237 doesn't own hp AT ALL! If she did, she would be in a big mansion instead of her small hut in the middle of the forest!

DarkAngel237: I DO NOT LIVE IN A SMALL HUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREST!!

Sirius: that's what you WANT us to believe!

DarkAngel237: IS NOT!

Sirius: IS TOO!

DarkAngel237: IS NOT!

James: --;; sigh...here's chapter 2

-----------------------

"Sapphire? Sapphire?" Sirius gently shook Sapphire awake. Sapphire opened her eyes slowly, and Sirius smiled at her.

"W-what happened?" Sapphire whispered. Her voice was hoarse, and she could barely even speak. Sirius looked at her with sympathy.

"You fainted..." He looked worried. "And you have a cold." He felt her head and quickly pulled it back, "you have a fever!"

"Don't worry about me..." Sapphire looked away from Sirius, trying to hide her tears. She was glad that Sirius was there, but she couldn't believe that she fainted in front of the whole school. She was so embarrassed. She felt so weak and vulnerable, lying on this bed. She looked around and noticed she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Sapphire..." Sirius whispered. Sirius looked at the clock. "Oh I have to go! You're able to leave tomorrow! I'll come visit you tomorrow!" Sirius said quickly and ran out of the room.

"Huh...what was all that about?" Sapphire thought to herself. Sapphire looked around her and noticed a window. 'Wow...the full moon is beautiful,' she thought. Suddenly she felt tired, and she slowly closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

The next day, Lily came to visit Sapphire during breakfast.

"Hey Sapphire!" Lily walked over the Sapphire and sat down on a chair next to Sapphire's bed.

"Hi..." Sapphire whispered. She had a sore throat, but she was full of energy today and she felt like she could just jump out of her bed and run outside.

"How are you feeling?" Lily looked worried.

"A lot better. If it wasn't for my sore throat, and my fever, I would be out of bed right now and running outside..." Sapphire smiled. Lily laughed at Sapphire's reply.

"Well you can do that tomorrow morning, Sirius said that you are going to be let out here tonight."

"He seems to care about me..."

"He does...he practically freaked when you fainted, you should have seen his face!" Lily tried to mimic Sirius' face. Sapphire laughed at Lily's attempt.

After a small conversation, Lily looked at her watch. She gave Sapphire a hug and said their goodbyes and Lily left. Sapphire had nothing better to do for the rest of the day except sleep. So she forced herself to fall asleep.

"Sapphire? Sapphire?" Sirius shook Sapphire gently. "She isn't waking up!"

"Don't freak Sirius!" Lily went over to Sapphire's side and felt her pulse. "She still has a pulse...and she is still breathing, don't worry...she can't die from a small cold," Lily reassured Sirius.

"Huh...?" Sapphire opened her eyes. "You woke me up from my dream!"

"Sorry Sapphire, Sirius freaked out because you wouldn't wake up," Lily grinned at Sapphire and looked over at Sirius and back at Sapphire. Sapphire blushed slightly and Sirius grinned at Sapphire.

"Sapphire baby, what did you dream about?" Sirius asked.

"That's none of your business, Sirius," Sapphire teased.

"Fine!" Sirius looked away, "Sapphire is so mean to me." Sirius started fake cry, Lily and Sapphire laughed.

"Aww...poor Sirius, Sapphire, you should apologize," Lily smiled.

"Did I hurt poor Sirius' feelings?" Sapphire played along.

"Y-yes," Sirius sniffed, "Sapphire is so mean...she won't tell me her dream."

"Will you stop crying if I tell you?"

"Yes!" Sirius turned back and grinned, Lily and Sapphire laughed.

"Well...I was walking with Lily, and James came up to her and gave her a hug, an-"

"What?" Lily was surprised.

"Ooo...this is interesting!" Sirius grinned.

"Let me finish," Sapphire smiled, "well, James picked up Lily and brought her outside. So I followed them, and there outside was a beautiful layer of snow. Sirius then came up from behind me and put a snowball down my shirt and I screame-"

"I'm not THAT mean," Sirius interrupted.

"James picked me up?" Lily exclaimed.

"Stop interrupting me!" Sapphire was losing her patience, "so, I started to chase after Sirius and then I fell flat on my face. Sirius comes over and picks me up and hugs me, and I hug him back..."

"Sirius hugged you?" Lily was shocked, "that's so cute!" Sirius grinned and Sapphire blushed.

"So when can I get out?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Sirius grinned and picked Sapphire up.

"Sirius! Let me down!" Sapphire tried to push Sirius away.

"Come on Sapphire! I have something to show you!" Sirius grinned and carried Sapphire away.

------------------------

DarkAngel237: finally done! I haven't updated for so long!

Sirius: yah I know...

DarkAngel237: Shut up...I'm hungry

Sirius: **tries to hide watermelon**

DarkAngel237: Hey! What is that?

Sirius: N-nothing!

DarkAngel237: Give me some!

Sirius: NO!

James: --;; sigh...tune in next time...


End file.
